


10 categories meme - 10 tiny-fics

by Kabal42



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-27
Updated: 2009-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabal42/pseuds/Kabal42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 categories of fic in as few words as possible. All of them written in less than 30 minutes total.</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 categories meme - 10 tiny-fics

**1\. Angst** : Merlin saw the sword fall as if time was stopping, only it wasn't. He wished it were, that he'd been there two heartbeats before, but he could only look as the blow fell. Arthur's bane. The dragon had been right. He had failed.

 **2\. AU** : The young man opened his eyes and looked up at Merlin, who was more than startled to see his coma patient suddenly wake up. 'Where am I?' Merlin smiled at him. 'Don't worry. You're in hospital.' He didn't mention that the man had been for years, that no-one even knew his name, he'd been found like this near a lake in Cornwall. 'Do you know your name?' 'Arthur.'

 **3\. Crack** : Arthur stared at Merlin, panic in his eyes. 'I swear it isn't me this time - I haven't touched it!' Merlin nodded; he was pleasantly aware that Arthur wasn't a virgin and thus unable to touch a unicorn, but he did understand his panic. Unicorns were not supposed to sparkle.

 **4\. Crossover** : 'Donna Noble, may I present: His Highness Crown Prince Arthur of Camelot. And this... is Merlin.' 'You're kidding! They're kids!' And in that one sentence, Donna did what Rose never managed: rendered an English royal decidedly Not Amused.

 **5\. First Time** : 'Just... do it. Please.' Merlin was shivering, tense with anticipation, and the air around them seemed to crackle with it. The moment Arthur pushed in, slow, dragging, overly careful, was overwhelming and Merlin knew beyond a doubt that if he'd known it would feel like this he'd have done this a long time ago!

 **6\. Fluff** : Merlin sighed, content, as Arthur slid off him and pulled Merlin into his arms. It was a nice surprise to discover that Arthur was very much a cuddler. 'I love you,' Merlin whispered, unthinking, and felt blood drain from his face when he felt Arthur stiffen. A minute passed. 'I'm glad,' Arthur murmured.

 **7\. Humour** : 'If you ever as much as breathe a word about this, I'll... I'll...' Merlin hid his smile behind his hand and quelled laughter with a cough. 'Yes, Sire. I understand.' 'Good then!' Arthur stood up, pretending to salvage his dignity, and Merlin stayed behind, chuckling to himself.

 **8\. Hurt/Comfort** : As soon as the door to the cell was flung open, Arthur was through it and Merlin was in his arms before he realised he'd picked him up. 'Never again,' he whispered, a promise to himself and to Merlin, as he carried him out of there.

 **9\. Smut** : Arthur's strong hand joined Merlin's slender one around their cocks, stroking, pulling, as Arthur crushed Merlin's lips with his. He heard the rasping sound of Merlin's jacket scraping against the stone wall where Arthur had him pinned and the rush of blood in his own ears, anything else was drowned out by the sheer pleasure of having Merlin.

 **10\. UST** : There was something about Merlin, all right, and Arthur couldn't put his finger on it, but he was drawn to it, inexplicably, constantly. His evenings were agony when Merlin circled around him, doing his job, almost touching, brushing lightly over Arthur's clothing. Damned if he didn't envy his own boots for being polished by those long, slender hands.


End file.
